Futanari
Futanari '(genre, gender, gender bender) one which has both a penis and vagina definitions given below are my view of what a futanari look like at least in my Pangaia games. Types of futanari Only working testicles For a male body with an 'added' vagina, there is no physical evidence showing that he is a futanari short of, of course, his vagina. The testicles work. Only working ovaries Both working testicles and ovaries One who has working set of testicles and ovaries — beyond the ability of getting pregnant and impregnating, of course — can be one who as both strong female and male characteristics (a muscular well endowed female body with a large phallus, scrotum, and testicles) or an androgynous individual with a mixture of male and female characteristics making it difficult to judge that gender they're without seeing their genitals. There is one thing that is prominent among a small percentage of the androgynous futanari, 5 to 10%) have a toned or muscular body, see picture after I've found it (have ''MANY pix on my system that aid in my visualization of Pangaia and more). Airdtriath The airdtriath futa is as follows: *A '''male futanari have predominantly male characteristics along with a vagina. They have a "full package", penis, scrotum and testis though no ovaries, this means he is fertile as a male only. *A female futanari has predominantly female characteristics along with a penis. They do not have full packages, just the phallus though working ovaries which makes them fertile as a normal woman. *For an androgynous male futanari, the penis looks to be a young, prepubescent individual, both the male genitals and female. The phallus is short and thin, as a prepubescent male, his scrotum and testis have not "fallen". The vagina looks to be a prepubescent girl, as well. The male has small breasts, A-cup (all cup sizes in this game are following the Japanese cup-sizes). *An androgynous female futanari looks very similar to the male version save her breasts (ingame) are B-cup. Though looking at an androgynous futanari genitalia which appears to be before reaching the age of puberty, even the absence of pubic hair, they are fully fertile. You read it correctly, they are fully fertile. They have both male and female reproductive organs, both fully functional so they can impregnate and become pregnant. Non-airdtriath futanari Other futanari, like intercubus and the like, have genitalia, penis, and vagina with fully functional testis and ovaries. Wikipedia : Futanari (ふたなり, seldom: 二形, 双形, literally: dual form; 二成, 双成, literally: be of two kinds) is the Japanese word for hermaphroditism, which is also used in a broader sense for androgyny. : Beyond Japan, the term is used to describe a commonly pornographic genre of eroge, comics, and anime which includes characters that show both primary sexual characteristics. In today's language, it refers almost exclusively to characters who have an overall feminine appearance. In that case, the term is also often abbreviated as futa(s), which is occasionally also used as a generalized term for the works itself. : (source: Wikipedia) Category:Gender Category:Genre Category:Futanari Category:Gender bender Category:Fetish